Talk:Brisingr (book)
Shruikan - a question If dragons die when their riders are killed, how did Shruikan survive the death of his original rider? NJZimmermann 23:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :That is an unresolved plot thread by now. I believe that the dark magic used on him made him survive the death of his original rider. The Clever Guy Talk 05:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that the plot point has been partially resolved. I believe the question the has not been answered fully because, the exact nature of the spells used to falsely bond Shruikan to Galbatorix are unknown apart from being classified as dark magic because of the perversion of the natural bond that exists between dragons and their riders NJZimmermann 06:35, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::No, remember, he got a new egg. it was forced to hatch. he did not have a previous rider —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.226.132.99 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). ::::I could have sworn I read that Galby stole a newly hatched dragon and killed the original rider. The Clever Guy Talk 05:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::::yes, he did steal a hatchling and killed the original rider, i just re-read the books —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Eragon2010 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . ::::::How do you even force a dragon to hatch. it's just not at all possible. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 216.77.90.62 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). :::::::You're right, that wouldn't be possible because dragons does not exist! lol. The Clever Guy Talk 15:57, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with CG that Galby stole the hatchling and killed its rider. But how could he have keep Shrukie from dying? He would have to know like some of the darkest of the Dark Magic, but WHERE did he learn it? And by who? Or what? annlayc Annlayc93 01:46, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Because he has the word of pwer duh! That words makes everything work. SumDud. :::::::: Response to ^^^^ comment: Gabatorix didn't know the name of the ancient language when he stole Shruikan. In Brisingr, the last Ra'zac tells Eragon that Galbatorix has ALMOST '''found the "word of power". This means that he found the word after Eragon's confrontation with the last Ra'zac, which '''obviously occurs decades after he stole Shruikan. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: But if galbatorix's original dragon died, he'd loose hi power. I mean, he'd have enough power to block his own mind, but he wouldn't be strong enough to block the dragons mind. The dragon would quickly loose power and die. Another thing....on a compleatly different idea, why dosn't shuruilin just kill galbatorix? If he knows, then why? And he might not die because he never choose "galbi". —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 204.187.76.9 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :Are you sure that the thing about dragons being killed with their riders is in the book? I don't remember reading that. And in the movie, it doesn't say that Galbatorix stole Shruikan. The movie and the book are so different, they're almost two different stories. So in the movie, Galby could have had Shruiken all his life, and in the book, he could have killed Shruikens rider and Shruiken wouldn't have died. Will 03:04, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::You know I'm not quite sertain ether. It may take a while, but I'll check.Annlayc93 14:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I checked it and made sure that it is true. And when just the dragon is killed, the Rider will live but seemingly without part of themself's. Like Brom, they could go mad! Mad! MAD I TELL YOU!!!LOL!Annlayc93 02:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::In the movie Eragon it says that A dragon will die if it's rider is killed, but not in the book. BrisingrThorna 02:41, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::In the movie, it says that the dragon dies when the human does, but nowhere in the book does it ever say that. Too much artistic liscense on their part, I suppose... and in the beginning of Ergaon, Brom tells us the Morzan and Galbatorix killed Shruikan's original Rider and bound him to Galbatorix with "dark magic"...Personally, I think there's no such thing as dark magic, and that the only reason they say it's evil is because Galby's the one doing it... I've always liked the idea of Galbatorix being a good guy. I mean, come on! Murtagh = smart, Eragon = stupid, pigheaded, selfish, immature. Murtagh has sense; Ergy doesn't. The whole thing about killing Tokenbrand, and later at the Burning Plains... Gaah, Eragon's so stupid. Woah, I went off on a tangent... oh well. The end. Darth Elysium 22:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::yeah actually it does say that when eragon is talking to Brom. but then in brisinger gleadr still fights when oromis dies....so paolini is definitely going to have to clarify in the fourth book —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 99.35.152.46 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :::::::I can't remember the books saying explicitly that the dragons die if the riders are killed....though in the end of Eldest, Murtagh stated that Galby needed both Eragon and Saphira alive (for Saphira to be the mother of the next generation dragons), but if dragons would survive without their riders, why not simply kill Eragon? The Clever Guy Talk 18:20, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You are right by saying that it doesn't spell it out but it doesn't take rocket science to see that it is true. Look at page 55 in Eragon and look closer to the bottom of the page. there you shall find your answer. And Galby probible needs information from eragon. Like where the varden are located. Or the elfs.Annlayc93 15:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) i know that it requires immensly perfect timing but the gedwey ignasia is what binds a dragon and rider so what if galbatorix killed shruikan's rider before they were bound and then he was the first to touch shruikan binding them but as shruikan hadn't chose him it was a mockery of the binding. 19:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :I believe that the book says that if either Rider or dragon is killed then the other will either die from the shock or go mad with the pain, unless their minds are blocked from one another, like Oromis showed Eragon.Iner22 20:15, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::One point; Glardr did not die when Oramis did, he continued fighting. Second, the movie compleatly difenturates from the book. Galbitorix leart the dark magic from Oramis, as did Eragon. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by J-Dudez (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :::Galbatorix didn't learn from Oromis. Oromis said that he never taught Galbatorix, and that Galbatorix had personally hunted down and killed all of his teachers. Sir Grigori 21:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::your all wrong they had a dragon hatch before it was given a rider and he stole it ok?? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Anthony ellis (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:13, March 18, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::Who cares about the movie accorind to the movie one of the Ra'zac are dead and that they are made out of bugs just plain rediculous if you ask me... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Anthony ellis (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:13, March 18, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::::Actually in the third book, Brisingr, Oromis tells Eragon that a dragon can live if the rider dies but they are usually so grief stricken they either die or transfer their bodies into their Eldunari (heart of hearts). And the series also says that Galby made his second dragon hatch for him and used his true name to forcibly serve him. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.145.142.128 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:13, July 28, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). The God Whom Eragon Meets: A Thought 1. Given the statement that Eragon will meet a God and the title of Brisingr, is plausible to speculate that Eragon will meet Morgothal, brother to Urûr, and the fire god of the dwarves' religion who was one of the creators of draagons? 2. Or consversely could Eragon be captured and introduced to Galbatorix who perceives himself as a living God, much in the same way the Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs and the Emperors of the Roman Empire did?NJZimmermann 04:34, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :1 is really a brilliant idea, but still not 100% certain. No way Christopher Paolini would say that Galbatorix was a God. (I wouldn't, if I was the author.) The Clever Guy Talk 09:40, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Paolini wouldn't be saying that Galbatorix was a god, it would be Galbotorix saying that he was a god. Will 03:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Please when ur talking about eragon meeting a god please use a lower case g, plz. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 125.236.44.44 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs).x ::::Eragon the First could be that god. Do the books say if he died at all?Annlayc93 02:00, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, he was an elf, and they're immortal. Hmm. Guess we'll find out in the book. Will 03:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hey, do you think that Brom might have turned into some kind of spirit like Obi-wan Kenobi in Star Wars Ep. V and VI? just a thought. Will 03:15, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I very much doubt that. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Annlayc93 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). Selena: Her Past? A friend of mine gave me the idea that Brom might be Eragon's REAL father, not Morzan. Brom did say that he had visited Carvahall several times. It is also posibly that IF he is Eragons father, then that might explain why Selena ran away. She might have been afraid that if Morzan found out that the child wasn't his then he might kill her or the child in one of his fits. So that really makes Murtagh his half brother.Annlayc93 01:56, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I think that'd be pretty interesting. But after CP went through all the effort of Eragon angsting for a paragraph over it and the whole shebang... don't you think it'd be weird if he pulled out yet another "OMGZ SURPRISE ABOUT YOUR PARENTS!1!!" after that? But I guess it'd be alright... I dunno... If CP wrote it very, very carefully... but it's CP, so I'm not expecting very good quality. I didn't like Eragon's angsting. It was over way too fast. If I found out a mass murderer fathered me, trust me, I wouldn't forget about it in half a paragraph. Darth Elysium 22:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Brom IS Eragon's father. Oromis and Glaedr told him so. And Brom told Eragon,through a memory Saphira had, that he was his father. If you want the entire story, read "Brisingr".IbrithilKai777 18:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Forging a sword? I doubt that Rhunön would forge Eragon a new sword, since he (she?) took a vow in the ancient language that she wouldn't make any more swords. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that mean he (she?) can't even start? Iner22 15:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure I remember quite right here, but in my opinion she could override her vow by using magic to forge a sword. The Clever Guy Talk 18:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Or maybe she's one of the few that has an elven child? Then she could have taught them her trade. I don't know Will 16:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, what about Solumbum's prophecy(if you could call it that) about "When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Meona tree." someting like that. Can't remember the name of the tree. But it is in Ellesméra and it is the tree that was the elven woman that killed her husband and his lover. Couldn't that be his new weapon?Annlayc93 16:15, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well that seems most likely now that Zar'roc has been 'Misplaced'......Cromarm 22:22, 7 June 2008 :::::No, Murtagh took it from Eragon at the Second Battle of Burning Plains.--Iner22 20:14, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Obiously that's what I meant by saying it was misplaced...... I didn't mean that hee had laid it somwhere and forgot it, I meant he nolonge has it DUE TO Murtagh....Cromarm 16:44, 8 December 2008 :::::::Maybe Rhunön will hide the new sword (brisingr?) under the Menoa tree -- 14:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) hotshot No what happens is that Eragon finds the brightsteel needed for the forging of the sword under the menoa tree and Rhunön assumes control over Eragon's mind through telepathy in order to bypass her oath of never constructing swords again. She uses Eragon's body to forge the sword thus bypassing her oath as she believes that it is not she but Eragon who is making the sword. Remember, the Ancient Language is open to interpretation as well. Zero - Talk 07:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes! finally 1 of you guys have read the book! yes! IbrithilKai777 18:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Moving the Theories I am going to move all the theories because there is no point in them being in Brisingr anymore. We already know all of the things that happened in the book. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 90.201.229.187 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Speculation on the who the two women Eragon blessed may do in the story pg 259 are they a Red herring or a future Des ex macina any guesses Northerntoe1 05:25, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not giving this book any harsh critisisms (it's still part of the story) but I will say that the book was quite long, and the story hardly ever "moved". I's kinda cool that Eragon makes himself a new sword that burst into flames whenever he says it's name (he's gotta rememeber to be careful), and also where Brom was Eragon's real father (I just keep getting bothered by the fact that Eragon was a bastard all along, I feel a bit sorry for him), and I can't wait for Book 4, I am NOT gonna read any spoilers for the fourth book, I'm gonna keep the storyline secret from myself; I can't wait for the possible moment where Eragon & Murtagh will fight again in which blue sword meets red sword (I can't really say which sword is more cool: Zar'roc has a cool name, but Brisingr has a cool ability) (one of my friends who had already finished Brisingr said Paolini was most likely influenced a bit by the movie, and put some stuff into it from the Eragon movie). The truth is, I just want the series to go up to about 5 or 7 books, because the plot, the action, adventure, romance, peril, everything is so fun, and I would feel, you know, "It's the end!?" I just want it to continue FOREVER, if Paolini was willing. I'm sure that a lot f teens, like me, would agree that the Inheritance series is an easy one to read, because a lot of fantasies that we've read have been written by adults; this series is written by a junior/senior person, putting in a lot of better-understanding things for our ages, and not treally any complicated words, or things like that. (Basically, I just don't want to think about who the next dragon rider is going to be; I want it to reveal itself, including the fact if "Fírnen" is still some other secret dragon, or is the one still in Galbatorix's last egg (speaking of Galbatorix, I REALLY, really hope Paolini does not "picture" and describe him as bald, and stuff, like they did in the movie, since I get a feeling Paolini was influeneced a bit by the movie, I REALLY hope that doesn't happened; I want his appearance to be something completely different so the fans can find more opportunity to sue Stephen Fangmeier more so it can prove he's an unfaithful director, and should better go back to 1st grade to train himself HOW to read a book. -- by Nikajo Decemeber 22, 2008 ::(one of my friends who had already finished Brisingr said Paolini was most likely influenced a bit by the movie, and put some stuff into it from the Eragon movie) ::What? What stuff did he put in from the movie? 19:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Past vs. Present Tense I don't care which one is used. Just keep it consistent throughout the summary 19:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Plot Hole? It seems minor, but on page 412 of Brisingr, it says "Now Eragon sat next to Orik and Hverda, devouring the bread and mutton that the dwarves had brought him." From what I know, Mutton is a type of lamb, or meat. Isn't Eragon a vegetarian? Or just a plot hole? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by I Catman I (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :He is a vegetarian, but he still eats meat on occasion when he needs to replenish his energy reserves.--Wyvern Rex. 10:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::He also stated earlier in the book that even if he didn't need it to replenish his energy, he might eat it occasionally if it was served, "perhaps, if I feel like it and it would be rude to refuse, I might have a few bites... Moderation is wiser policy than zealotry, I think." Agent0042 01:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) -- [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC)